Dark Crimson Love
by Cs2Kyuubi
Summary: Kurono's been having some strange dreams and weird things start to happen. What is going? Who is Kai? or what is he? Rating might change. Rewriting


This is a new story that I hope u all will enjoy while I write the others. I hope u all enjoy it! srry if it's a little short

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_In the darkness, blood dripped down onto the floor. A knife covered in a warm red liquid was clutched in the bleeding hand. Snake-like eyes stared into cat-like eyes. The figure moved in closer and raised its blade. The blade sliced through the air and..._

"AHHH!!!"

Kuro shot up from her bed. Sweat covered her forehead and she breathed in short breaths. She slipped the covers off and walked over to her full-lengthed mirror. Her long raven black hair was tangled from tossing and turning in her sleep, her golden yellow eyes were dull and half-lidded from lack of sleep, and her skin looks paler than before. She quickly glanced at the clock to find that it was only 5:30 am in the morning. Kuro sighed as she made her way to her bathroom.

She turned on the water and stripped off her nightgown and undergarments. Kuro stepped under the warm water and pulled the shower curtain closed.

_Who is that? Why do I keep having this dream? What does it mean?_ thought Kuro as she closed her eyes to let the water wash away her dream.

A few minutes later, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and another to dry her hair. Then, she returned to her room and looked at the clock again. It was now 5:45, which meant she had only 15 mintues to get ready for her first day of her second year at Imperial Academy.

"Hey, Kuro! Hurry up!" shouted Chaos from behind the closed door.

"Okay!" shouted Kuro as she walked into her closet to get her clothes.

Kuro finished dressing up and examined herself in the mirror again. She was wearing a white blouse, a red tie, a green skirt, and a green blazer jacket. Kuro smiled to herself as she braided her hair with a red ribbon. She looked at herself in the mirror again before grabbing her backpack and rushed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning," said Kuro, stealing a piece of toast off of her brother's plate.

Alex sighed as he put his newspaper down.

"I see that you're excited about today." said Alex, taking a sip of his coffee.

Kuro smiled and opened the fridge to get something to drink. She took out the milk carton and drink all the milk before tossing it into the trash.

"Kuro, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't drink out of the milk carton anymore." he said.

"I know, but I can't help it if I like to drink milk. I am half-cat." she replied.

Alex sighed again and returned to reading his newspaper. Kuro looked at her brother and smiled he finally decide not to agree with her any longer.

Alex's real name was Alessandro and he's 24 years old. He had long black hair that reaches slightly past his shoulders and dark sapphire blue eyes. He is also Kuro's oldest brother.

"So are you ready for school?" asked Alex.

"I guess so. Where's Natsume? He said he was gonna give me a ride to school." replied Kuro.

"Someone looking for me?" said a voice coming from the stairs.

Kuro turned around and glared at the owner of the voice.

"What took you so long? Now we'll be late." yelled Kuro.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm not an early riser like you." Natsume yelled back.

Natsume is Kuro's third older brother and is a year older than her. He has short black hair and reddish-brown eyes. He wore a white button-up shirt with a red tie and green pants. He also wore a green blazer. On his right ear he had two gold piercings and one on his left.

"Nevermind, let's just get going now," said Kuro pulling her brother's arm.

"Okay, but we'll take the bike." said Natsume grabbing his keys and followed his sister to the door.

"Bye, Alex!" yelled Kuro.

"Have a good day at school and Natsume, stay out of trouble." shouted Alex.

**Outside**

Natsume slipped on his helmet and got onto his metallic blue motorcycle. He started his bike after Kuro got on behind him and held onto him tight. He drove off the drive way and onto the street towards Imperial Academy.

Unknown to them, a pair of blood red eyes watched them as they left. The figure smirked and got onto a dark red motorcycle and drove after them until disappearing into a dark alley further down the street.

* * *

Finally I'm done. I hope u all enjoyed this. More chapters r coming up soon. Hm...I wonder who that person is? Oh well, you'll all find out later on. Please Review! 


End file.
